conquistando a tenten
by Busu
Summary: en septiembre podemos jugar al amigo secreto pero abeces es un buen metodo para conseguir pareja y decir lo q sientes x alguen no crees
1. Chapter 1

Conquistando a tenten

Cáp. 1

Repartamos papelitos

Ino juguemos al amigo secreto (1)

Sakura: si yo me apunto

Lee: la flor de la juventud…

Tenten: -.- lee

Un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban disfrutando de un plato de ramen en el ichiraku a la hora del almuerzo cuando ino algo aburrida propuso hacer interesante la semana, las respuestas fueron afirmativas aunque toco conquistar a un par que accedieron al final.

Ino y sakura sacaron dos bolsitas y en ellas depositaron los nombres de los presentes, sakura tenia la de los chicos e ino la de las chicas, cada uno saco su papel con un nombre en el.

Hinata fue la primera el sonrojo de su rostro fue mayor al que se estaba acostumbrado a ver, volvió a envolver el papel para guardarlo en su volvillo algo risueña.

Hinata

Por kami saque el nombre de Sasuke san, si ino y sakura se enteran me mataran, y peor que hago casi no se nada de el aunque es muy guapo

NO,NO,NO que digo mi me gusta naruto kum

Naruto

Ja ja jajja si yea saque a sakura chan yea yea yea

Kiba

Vaya vaya mira no mas así que me toco la yamanaka, vela nomás, ella jura que Sasuke saco su nombre, ja que sorpresa se llevara

Sasuke

Que tontería por que acepte jugar esto… quien es hinata, creo que es si la prima de Neji… pero cual de las dos… creo que es la mayor… bueno se ve muy tierna así sonrojada ¿esta mirándome? No solo mira al dobe … hinata…

Hanabi

Y este quien es? A si el kazekague mmm . Ta como interesante a ver que tal sale

Lee

Seeeeee viva me salio mmm tomoyo?

La muñeca de porcelana que arda la flor de la juventud

Temari

Que bien me salio Thika-kum

Tenten: me salio me salio ¿un papel en blanco?

Etto sakura ino mi papel es blanco

Ino: a? gomen ne saca otro

La chica volvía a introducir su mano para sacar un papel

Tenten"Neji" bueno será fácil ser su amiga secreta n.n

Tomoyo: lee jo jo jo

Sai: y esta es la que parece de porcelana o la del gran numeran

Zango: sai? El rarito?

Neji introdujo su mano para sacar el último papel, para su sorpresa era el que deseaba sacar, un leve brillo en sus ojos plateados fue la única emoción que dejo salir a flote en su hermético rostro

Sakura

Keeeeee naruto? Por que yo quería a Sasuke u.u

Iner no te quejes la verdad es que el es mas fácil de complacer

Sakura se tienes razón

Ino

Ki…ki…ki…kiba ieeeeeeeeee por que u.u

Lee: bueno y como empezamos?

La rubia se coloco frente a los presentes para explicar el orden que llevaria el juego

Fin Cáp.

Bueno no se como quedo por favor dejen comentarios si resivo mas de 10 la sigo si no no

1 amigo secreto es un juego que se hace, en le cual por una semana le das regalos (frutas flor dulce…) al dueño(a) del nombre que sacaste, se juega en septiembre para la semana del amor y la amistad.


	2. lunes la fruta

Cáp. 2

Lunes la fruta

Luego de la noche anterior los chicos permanecían con la expectativa, nadie sabía

Quien tenia su nombre incrementando el misterio del juego.

Naruto corría de arriba abajo con una pequeña bolsa en sus manos, debía entregarle su fruta a sakura sin que ella supiera que el era su A. S.

Flash back

-naruto- date prisa Iruka sensei

-Iruka- calma, calma todo a su tiempo naruto

El chico daba círculos alrededor de su ex sensei mientras este escribía la nota que acompañaría la fruta

-Iruka- ya esta naruto

La mano del chico arrebato la pequeña tarjeta para salir del lugar con una enorme sonrisa y su mano levantada en señal de agradecimiento

Fin flash back

Naruto "si ya se, lo entregare yo mismo, así creerá que soy mensajero de otro"

Una rubia salio de la nada con una enorme sonrisa, extendió una pera al rubio para luego irse

Naruto- ino espera ¿Qué es esto?

Ino- si que serás baka te lo envía tu A. S.

Dicho esto siguió caminando tranquilamente a la florería de su familia

Flash back

Una sakura con lágrimas en los ojos estaba arrodillada frente a Ino, le pedía que entregara la fruta de naruto, a cambio ella entregaría a Kiba su fruta, la rubia no s veía muy convencida pero la peli rosada le espantaba los clientes así que accedió al final

Fin flash back

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya era casi de noche y por lo que había escuchado todos habían recibido su fruta, todos menos ella, la chica caminaba furiosa mientras recodaba como hasta ella le envió el paquete de fresas a Neji y su A. S. no se dignaba en darle una mísera fruta ni una solitaria uva, sus pasos eran fuetes, esperaba que por lo menos el personaje se dignara a responder por que no le daba su fruta. Unos ojos iguales a la luna la detuvieron, esa mirada la encantaba, la hacia estremecer, el dueño de esos ojos extendió una canastita envuelta en papel celofán y en una tarjeta su nombre escrito

Neji- de tu amigo secreto

Los ojos de tenten se iluminaron y olvidaron por completo su enojo, en su alegría abrazo sin pensar al chico que no pudo evitar colorearse, la chica abrió la canasta para ver la gran cantidad de manzanas, bananas, piñas, uvas, fresas,… que se encontraban dentro observo a Neji para luego dedicarle una sonrisa

-tenten- Neji, tu sabes quien es mi A. S

-Neji- hmp

-tenten- ¿no le dirás a tu amiguita? Anda dime

-Neji- no, nos vemos mañana

Dicho esto se fue dejando a una tenten algo confundida pero feliz mientras que a el su corazón le advertía

Que se le saldría del pecho, siempre le había gustado su compañera de equipo pero nunca había sabido como demostrarlo pero ahora tomaría la oportunidad que le daba el destino. Siguió caminando bajo la luz de la luna con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia hasta toparse con el uchiha

-Neji- que haces en la mansión hyuuga

-Sasuke- vive a entregar algo

Ambos se miraron fijamente hasta que Sasuke s decidió a hablar

-Sasuke- etto… el baka de naruto quiere saber cual es la flor favorita de hinata san

Neji dejo salir una sonrisa de autosuficiencia para seguir su camino

-Neji- no eres bueno mintiendo uchiha… a si y la flor favorita de hinata es el iris

El uchiha coloco su sonrisa de medio lado para seguir su camino y alejarse de la gran mansión por ahora

Fin Cáp. 2

S. amigo secreto

Notas autora

TT no me salio mas largo gomen

A si bueno gracias x lo s RR y por las correcciones espero que ya estén mejor, y si explico, verán la escasez de kunoichis hizo que agregara a tomoyo de sakura card captor y a zango de inuyasha no se preocupen no les haré daño. Por lo de hoy solo mencione a 7 personajes no se apuren con la flor serán mencionados todos bueno es todo x ahora

Dejen RR gracias x leer


	3. la flor

La flor

Se hacia tarde ya debería haber encontrado la flor perfecta, era un chica común y corriente ¿que le costaba? De la nada una idea surco su cabeza

Lee- "si le preguntare a Gai sensei" dicho esto salió en su búsqueda, la prisa le impidió notar el grupo de chicas conglomeradas en la florería Yamanaca

Tomoyo- jijijiji ¿creen que el sea el amigo secreto de zango?

Ino – claro quien mas regalaría un dibujo o mejor dicho una pintura de tinta

Sakura – pues yo solo espero que mi amigo secreto siga siendo tan , tan tan atento

Hinata – Sakura san, y y si tu amigo secreto no no fuese achicha san

Ino – pues se aguantaría por que sasuke kun me tiene a mi

Sakura – en tus sueño Ino cerda

Zango – ya empezaron de nuevo

La cara de hinata estaba roja, no sabia si decirles o no que ella tenia el nombre de sasuke

Tenten – Lee ¡¿A dónde vas?

La chica de los chonguitos llamo la atención de las demás y del chicho

Ino - ¿para que lo llamas?

Tenten –así podremos saber quién tiene a quien

Sakura – si es cierto a Lee es fácil sacarle información

Hinata se levanto y despidió dejando a las demás algo confundidas, salió de la tienda rumbo a su casa debía ayudar a su primo, a parte si seguía allí quizás revelaría que era la A.S de sasuke, sacudió la cabeza y se concentro en el regalo para sasuke

Flash back

Los chicos organizaban que cosas darían y cuando de un momento a otro se dieron cuenta de un pequeño problema

Shikamaru- ¿nos piensan dar flores también a nosotros?

La pregunta de Shikamaru los dejo pensativos, ¿si no les daban una flor que les darían?. Una sonrisa proveniente de tomoyo llamo la atención de todos, la chica les miro con su tranquilidad típica para luego decir

Tomoyo- si no quieren flores entonces regalémosle otra cosa, algo que les guste a los hombres

Zango- ¿Cómo que?

Tomoyo – bueno quizás mmm no se una cena, un almuerzo comida en general

Naruto – si yo quiero rameen

Luego de esto lo pensaron por un rato hasta llegar al acuerdo que les darían algo de comer que les gustara

Fin flash back

Hinata aun no sabia que le prepararía a sasuke, a parte le prometió a neji que le ayudaría con el arreglo de flores de su A.S

Sasuke- hinata

La sorpresa de la chica la hizo detenerse, se volvió para chocar sus blancos ojos con aquellos tan negros sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, 'el solo la observaba, los gritos se algunas chicas la sacaron de aquel trance

Hinata- sasuke san ¿sucede algo?

Ah ah ah sasuke kun te amo ah ah – gritaban las chicas que fueron ignoradas olímpicamente por el chico. El solo tenía ojos para la Hyuuga

Hinata- ¿sasuke san?

Sasuke tomo la mano de Hinata y la llevo consigo, estaba desconcertada no sabia por que hacia algo así mientras el chico solo pensaba en lo suave que era su piel, al fin llegaron al lugar, era un pequeño claro en el bosque de konoha, en el se podían ver los iris, los había en todo el lugar, los ojos de Hinata mostraban su felicidad, podía ver lo feliz que la había hecho, eso le hizo sentir bien, la chica se soltó de él y recorrió el lugar, se sentó entre las flores, cerro sus ojos, y aspiro el aroma de las flores, sasuke se acerco a la chica y susurrando unas palabras en su oído esta lo abrazo con mucha fuerza

Sasuke - tu A.S me pidió que te trajera aquí dice que estas son tus flores las mas bellas

"aunque yo creo que tu eres mas bella" pensó el chico al sentir el abrazo de la chica era tan cálido hacia mucho que no sentía algo así

Hinata- sasuke san dale las gracias a mi A.S y gracias por traerme

Sasuke sonrojado –bueno no fue

Hinata – sasuke san su A.s me pidió que le diera algo

Sasuke- ¿algo?

La chica se levanto y fue ella quien lo tomo por la mano y le llevo a su casa le prepararía algo rico a sasuke san

Hanabi- oneechan que bueno que llegaste me ayudas?

Neji – hinata sama usted dijo que …

Los Hyuuga no podían creer lo que veían su Hinata había llevado al uchiha a la casa y lo llevaba de la mano

Neji – Buakugan

Se lanzo sobre el uchiha sin avisar, mientras que Hinata se colocaba en el medio

Hinata- neji nisan espera

Hanabi- oneechan papá sabe que tu y...?

Hinata- neeeeeeeeeeeeeee no mal interpreten

El sonrojo de sus mejillas había pasado a toda la cara

Hiashi – ¿que este alboroto?

La mirada del jefe de la familia se poso en sus hijas luego su sobrino el uchiha luego en la mano de su hija sujetada con la del uchiha, tomo aire

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,10,…esto no sirve"

¡Papa ¡tío¡los tres Hyuuga no podían creer lo que pasaba

Sasuke- buenas tardes señor

Hiashi le miro bien, parecía que lo mataría con la mirada

Hiashi- tienen mi aprobación, neji vigílalos

Dicho esto se retiro del lugar los cuatro chichos no salían de su asombro a parte la única roja ya no era Hinata ahora era acompañada por sasuke

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hanabi y hinata se encontraban preparando algo para sus A.S aunque sasuke creía que solo era para el A.S de Hanabi, mientras neji observaba a sasuke e intentaba terminar el arreglo florar que hinata le explico

Sasuke- vaya yo creí que eso era solo para chicas

Neji- y yo creí que los uchiha tenían dieron como para comprar flores

Hanabi- hasta luego debo entregar esto

Hinata- sasuke san esto es para usted, neji nisan ya te ayudo

En otro lado de konoha

Naruto caminaba cerca del puesto de rameen, su A.S aun no le había dado nada cuando

Naruto san- la vos de la hermana menor de hinata llamo su atención

¡Hanabi chan eso es para mi¡

Hanabi- no podrías por favor entregárselo a ya sabes quien onegaiii

Naruto- claro, claro no te preocupes ya mismo se lo llevo

La chica se despidió sonriente mientras que Naruto caminaba rumbo a la oficina de la hokague para entregar su paquete a Gaara

Shikamaru – hey Naruto

Naruto- ola Shikamaru

Shikamaru – que problemático eres, Naruto vas a ver a Gaara?

Naruto- si

Shikamaru-Podrías este darle esto

Naruto algo sorprendido - ¿te gusta gara?

Shikamaru- que tonto él sabe para que es

Dicho esto entrego un clavel blanco al rubio y luego se retiro

Naruto "me tienen de mensajero y a mi no me han dado nada aun"

Temari- Naruto al fin te encuentro

La chica o había estado siguiendo desde hacia algún tiempo, el parecía buscar a alguien seria su A.S llevaba un lindo arreglo florar necesitaba entregar su regalo antes que se enfriara mas, salto hasta quedar frente a él extendió sus manos con un pequeño bento, el chico sonrió y lo tomo sin pensarlo mas

Tenten- Lee esas flores son para tu A.S

Lee- claro que si (pose cool)

Tenten- quieres que yo se las entregue a tomoyo

Lee- ahhhhh como sabes eso

Tenten- no le diré a nadie es mas yo se lo llevare quieres

Lee- ¿de veras Tenten? Que gran amiga eres

La chica tomo el arreglo florar y se marcho dejando a su amigo abrazando su bento, que curioso lee y tomoyo se tenían mutuamente el pensamiento se le hizo mas curioso cuando recordó las parejas de Zango y Sakura, seria posible, siguió su camino hasta toparse con neji

Tenten- que raro no me di cuenta que me seguías

Neji- para ti

Tenten – para mí que lindas

La chica le observo por un rato él no mostraba el mínimo interés en ella definitivamente no era él

Tenten- neji le entregas esto a tomoyo, yo debo entregarle esto a Sai y a si esto para ti

Neji- cupones para comer rameen en el ichiraku?

Tenten- sip

Neji- si no supiera que las chicas son las que tienen a los chicos juraría que mi A.S es el uzumaki

Tenten- malagradecido

Neji- decías?

Tenten- nada que le entregues a tomoyo debo irme gracias

El chico quedo algo desubicado decidió entregar las flores a la chica

Zango- eeee …. Sai esto mi amigo secreto me dio esto

Sai ¿y?

Zango- no nada

La chica le veía de reojo, sabia que él era su A.S pero él no se quería confesar se había propuesto hacerlo confesar o por lo menos lograr que el le diera algo que no fuera hecho con tinta.

Fon del 3 cap

Ola como han estado se que me desaparecí por un lago tiempo creo q fue casi un año y lo siento es q andaba preocupada con los trabajos pero he vuelto nos e cuanto dure pero planeo acabar todas las historias pendientes les pido muchas disculpas por tardar tanto de veras q lo siento un beso para todo el q esperaba que la siguiera y nuevamente una disculpa a si debo avisarles algo y es que posiblemente cambien la forma como estoy escribiendo esto igual solo s una idea q se me ocurrió así q no se angustien y gracias por la paciencia hasta el prox capitulo


End file.
